Jas Merah
by Kenzeira
Summary: Suatu hari seseorang memakai jas merah. [Untuk #ASAKARUWEEKS: Underground]


**Peringatan** : BL/Shounen-ai; fast-paced; **OOC** —especially for Karma; character death; opera sabun?; alternate universe. I've warned you.

 **Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Yuusei Matsui**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **JAS MERAH**

—dibuat untuk memeriahkan AsaKaru Weeks—

Prompt: Underground

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

.

[ _Suatu hari seseorang memakai jas merah_ ]

.

* * *

Awan mendung. Langit tampaknya ingin menangis.

Karma berdiri di antara orang-orang berpakaian hitam—pakaiannya sama hitam. Ada isak yang sedari tadi ditahan. Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat, kelopak mata ditutup rapat-rapat. Sekian orang menepuk bahunya, memberi kekuatan, namun sepertinya tepukan di bahu itu semakin mengingatkan Karma pada kesedihan, kesengsaraan. Pilu. Lara. Rasa sakit di dada yang enggan lenyap.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Lembut. Hangat. Harum.

"Dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini untukmu, Karma."

Karma tak sanggup memberi jawab barang sepatah kata. Ia hanya bisa terpaku, kepala menunduk dalam-dalam, enggan menyaksikan upacara pemakaman. Bayang-bayang senyum hangat yang rapuh terus memutari kepala, tidak mau beranjak. Begitupun adegan kecupan singkat di kening. Semua kenangan tiba-tiba berkumpul, menghajarnya kuat-kuat, hingga tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tidak menangis.

Air mata lolos melintasi kedua pipi. Bahu bergetar hebat. Karma membalik badan dan terisak di bahu seseorang—seorang lelaki yang setia menggenggam erat tangannya tatkala dunia merampas paksa kebahagiaannya. Asano Gakushuu tak pernah pergi. Dia selalu ada di tempat yang sama, tempat untuk Karma pulang dan membangun harapan. Kekasihnya. Cintanya. Pasangan berkebalikan yang begitu erat tak terpisahkan.

Gakushuu mengusap-ngusap rambutnya. Karma semakin tenggelam.

"Dia pergi karena dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak ingin terus-menerus merepotkanmu. Sudah, sudah. Jangan buat dia menangis karena melihatmu menangis."

Gakushuu menarik Karma dari sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Karma berjalan sambil menunduk, tangan kiri digenggam erat sementara tangan kanan sibuk menyeka air mata. Gakushuu membawanya pergi. Mobil melesat dengan kecepatan sedang. Lima menit berselang langit tak kuasa menahan tangis. Gerimis mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, tempat ia menyenderkan kepala dan memandang nanar ke arah tiap-tiap titiknya.

Gakushuu tidak mengatakan apapun. Tak ada kalimat menghibur. Keduanya sepakat untuk bisu. Sesekali air mata lolos lagi, dihapus lagi, lolos lagi, begitu seterusnya. Karma tidak bisa benar-benar berhenti berduka. Ia tak mungkin mampu menahan kesedihan setelah ditinggalkan sosok perempuan yang begitu mencintainya, mengasihinya, merawat dan membesarkannya sedari kecil.

Tangannya digenggam. Ia menoleh ke arah Gakushuu. Lelaki itu fokus memandang jalan. Stir dikemudikan dengan satu tangan. Seketika ada hasrat dalam dirinya untuk merengkuh lelaki itu. Barangkali kesedihan sedikit berkurang. Tapi ia hanya memandang, merasa bersyukur karena di dunia ini masih ada satu orang yang berharga yang disisakan Tuhan untuknya.

Karma merasa diberkati.

Mobil terus melaju menembus hujan. Lalu berhenti di apartemen tempat Gakushuu menetap. Keduanya masuk. Mula-mula air mata diseka, bibir di sentuh, kemudian dicium hati-hati. Karma bisa merasakan ketulusan dari ciuman itu. Ciuman-ciuman terus berlanjut. Jas hitam dilepas. Semuanya dilepas.

Keduanya melebur. Berharap kesedihan menguap dan terbang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ibunya mengidap kanker otak stadium lanjut.

Segala biaya pengobatan ditanggung oleh Karma seorang diri. Ia bekerja memeras keringat sampai kering, bekerja dan bekerja tak ada henti. Gakushuu meringankan beban biaya sesekali—tapi lebih banyak ditolak secara halus karena enggan menguras tabungan kekasihnya itu. Karma selalu berpikir, ia sendiri mampu. Ia memang mampu. Demi kesembuhan ibunya, ia harus mampu melakukan apa saja.

Tapi rupanya ibunya sendirilah yang tak mampu. Sekian juta yen uang terbakar akibat obat-obatan yang mahal harganya. Karma tidak menyesal. Ia hanya merasa kecewa karena ibunya tidak sembuh dan malah memilih pergi selamanya. Ia merasa kecewa sekaligus kosong. Tak akan ada lagi perempuan dengan senyum hangat yang menegarkan hati, menyambutnya di pagi hari.

Karma mengerjap. Memandang nanar ke arah pigura yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Selimut menutupi sebagian tubuh. Gakushuu memeluknya dari belakang.

Rasanya seperti mimpi ….

Seseorang baru saja pergi. Sorot mata Karma meredup, tak bercahaya, tak bersemangat. Dunia seolah terserap lubang hitam. Tidak ada warna. Hanya gelap. Gelap. Gelap.

Jas hitam tergeletak di lantai. Kematian identik dengan hitam. Orang-orang mengenakan pakaian hitam saat upacara pemakaman. Awan hitam. Mendung. Hujan. Payung hitam. Kacamata—ah. Karma memejamkan mata. Dunia sepenuhnya hitam. Gakushuu memeluknya semakin erat. Lelaki itu sudah bangun. Karma kembali membuka mata. Mengerjap sekali lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk membawaku pergi."

Permukaan bibir menyentuh tengkuk. Gakushuu meminta Karma membalik badan. Keduanya berbaring berhadapan. Mata bertemu mata. Ada senyum tipis yang terbit pada bibir bagus Gakushuu—senyum yang hangat, bukan sinis seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin kau menangis saat bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin … akulah yang paling tahu sisi rapuhmu, Karma."

"Kau sudah tahu. Dari dulu. Lama sekali."

Pipi diusap lembut. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang melihatmu menangis."

Karma tersenyum samar. Keduanya lalu bangkit, membersihkan diri, mengenakan pakaian kembali. Karma mengenakan sweater biru dongker milik Gakushuu. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi ia menyukainya. Sweater yang hangat, nyaman. Memiliki harum khas pemiliknya. Ia duduk di balkon. Gakushuu menyingkir membuat dua cangkir kopi.

Ia memutuskan bangkit. Berdiri dengan siku bersandar pada pagar balkon. Angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan anak rambutnya. Karma menilik ke jalanan di bawah sana. Gakushuu senang melihat segala sesuatu dari ketinggian, tak heran lelaki itu membeli apartemen di lantai paling atas. Mobil berjalan hilir-mudik. Terlihat kecil. Orang-orang berhamburan di jalan. Tidak begitu jelas.

Karma mengarahkan tangannya pada manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang, seolah hendak menangkap mereka. Ia mengkhayal sesuatu. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah ibunya. Ia menangkap ibunya dan ibunya hidup kembali. Karma tersenyum getir. Orang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi. Satu-satunya cara untuk bertemu kembali dengan ibunya adalah menjemput kematian itu sendiri. Mereka bisa bertemu di alam kematian.

Seperti apa kehidupan sesudah mati itu?

Karma tidak tahu. Tak ada gambaran. Ia lantas memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya menjemput kematian. Terbang. Terbang. Terbang tinggi lalu jatuh ke aspal yang keras. Kepala pecah. Tulang-belulang patah. Senyum simpul terlukis di wajahnya. Ya, ya, betapa kematian yang indah.

Suara cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas meja terdengar samar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kematian identik dengan warna hitam."

Karma menghadap Gakushuu. Lelaki itu tengah duduk menopang kaki, tangan kanan meraih cuping cangkir, lalu bibir bertemu cairan hitam pahit yang membuat candu. Kopi disesap. Wajah tampak tenang. Cangkir kembali ditaruh di atas meja, menindih tatakan.

"Gakushuu…?"

Setelah jeda cukup lama, akhirnya Asano Gakushuu memberi jawaban. "Mungkin karena hitam identik dengan dunia bawah. Kau tahu, kan, orang-orang yang sudah mati—"

"Aku baru tahu kau percaya pada kepercayaan bangsa Yunani kuno." Karma memotong. Lanjutnya, "Tartarus, Hades, lalu … Persefone? Kisah cinta dunia bawah yang menarik—tapi terlalu mengada-ngada untuk dipercaya. Kisah Hades dan Persefone terlalu indah untuk disangkut-pautkan dengan dunia bawah serta kematian."

"Aku tidak bicara soal mitologi Yunani." Gakushuu menunjuk kursi di seberangnya, meminta Karma untuk duduk dan menikmati kopi bersama. Karma menurut. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Gakushuu, terhalangi meja bulat berukuran sedang. Gakushuu kembali angkat bicara. "Lagipula, tidak hanya hitam, ungu juga menjadi lambang berkabung di Brazil—dan putih di sebagian negara di Asia. Kupikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan warna."

Karma menyesap kopinya pelan. Selalu ada rasa nikmat lain dalam kopi yang dibuat kekasihnya, seakan dibacakan mantra hingga kopi dengan merek yang sama akan berbeda rasa jika bukan Gakushuu yang membuatnya. Kopi hitam. Pakaian hitam. Ia terus dibayang-bayangi warna hitam.

"Tapi di belahan dunia manapun, hitam selalu berhubungan dengan kematian. Jas hitam, payung hitam, mawar hitam. Aku tidak mengerti tapi warna hitam ini terus menghantuiku."

"Mungkin kau teringat kematian ibumu."

Karma tersentak. Dan, memang benar, kematian ibunya membuat ia teringat pada hitam dan hitam pada kematian ibunya. Karma memainkan jari-jemari di atas meja. Kepala menunduk.

"Kau benar."

Langit cukup cerah setelah lelah menangis. Barangkali dengan hujan itulah segenap perasaan lara terkikis perlahan lalu lenyap. Karma tahu ia hanya perlu menangis, ia hanya perlu meluapkan apa yang hatinya rasakan.

"Omong-omong," Gakushuu membuka suara, sepasang mata menatap langit kota. Biru, berawan. Ada jeda cukup lama. Karma memandang Gakushuu dalam diam, menunggu kelanjutan. Lelaki berambut merah stroberi itu seakan tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Tangan melayang pelan, terangkat, berniat menyentuh langit. Kemudian Gakushuu kembali sadar, ada kalimat yang harusnya ia katakan.

Tatapan Karma menuntut.

"Orang-orang yang sudah mati dikubur di bawah tanah, dikremasi dalam peti mati, atau diperabukan dan disimpan di dalam guci. Tidakkah tempat yang demikian itu hanya punya satu warna?"

Mata Karma sedikit membola. "Hitam," gumamnya seakan menemukan jawaban.

Mula-mula ia yang seolah menyentuh orang-orang—menyentuh tanah, kemudian Gakushuu yang seolah menyentuh langit. Dua hal berlainan. Karma sekarang mengerti benar, Gakushuu memang pasangan berkebalikan yang sempurna.

Kekasihnya itu kembali menyesap kopi. Karma berpikir mengenai suatu hal kompleks. Suatu saat ketika ia mati, ia tidak ingin dikubur di bawah tanah, dikremasi dalam peti mati, ataupun diperabukan dan disimpan di dalam guci. Ia ingin menciptakan kematian yang indah, yang tidak meninggalkan kesan hitam.

"Aku ingin kau membeli jas merah."

Gakushuu memandang heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kau kenakan di hari kematianku nanti."

Mata Gakushuu menyipit. Karma menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Dengar," ujarnya. "Ini tidak seperti aku akan mati besok, tapi aku bicara mengenai rencana besar! Kematian adalah suatu hal yang, katakanlah, identik dengan kesedihan, identik dengan warna-warna kelam—dan aku ingin mengubah pandangan itu! Aku ingin kau mengenakan jas merah saat upacara kematianku nanti. Ini wasiat."

"Karma—"

Ia tidak memberi kesempatan bagi kekasihnya untuk menyela.

"Kematian dan hitam bisa dipisahkan—kita _harus_ memisahkannya. Aku memilih warna merah karena warna itulah yang dianggap paling emosional; kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu, kesedihan yang seakan tak ada habis, segala hal, cinta, apa pun. Dan yang paling krusial dari itu semua ialah tak ada mayat yang dikubur di bawah tanah atau abu di dalam guci. Aku memutuskan untuk diperabukan—lalu abunya … abunya kau sebar di tepi pantai. Kau harus mengerti, Gakushuu, ini akan menjadi kematian yang menyenangkan. Tak ada hitam. Aku akan melihat langit."

Gakushuu berdiri. Karma menatap bingung. Ia baru saja membuat rencana besar yang menakjubkan, tapi raut wajah kekasihnya tidak menampilkan rasa puas—justru sebaliknya, tergurat kekecewaan di wajah itu. Karma hanya bisa mengerjap saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan bibir Gakushuu. Ciuman sederhana. Tak ada pergulatan lidah, hanya jeda panjang. Lama. Ia terkejut namun tak berniat memutus kontak bibir.

Saat wajah tampan itu menjauh barulah Karma mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata— _nama_.

"Gaku—shuu…"

Katanya. "Aku lebih memilih melihatmu menangis daripada mengatakan hal-hal konyol tidak masuk akal."

Karma mencoba memberi penjelasan lagi. "Aku tidak sedang bergurau, kau tahu. Aku berpikir seperti ini karena … jujur saja, mengerikan rasanya membayangkan andaikata kau mati lebih dulu dariku, orang-orang akan menangis, mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, lalu … awan hitam, payung hitam. Kau tidak tahu betapa hal itu membuatku takut dan mati rasa."

Gakushuu menyentuh pipi Karma. Ada senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau kau menginginkan itu. Aku akan mengenakan jas merah saat upacara kematianmu, akan kusebar abumu di tepi pantai. Begitupula sebaliknya. Pakailah jas merah saat upacara kematianku, sebarkan pulalah abuku di tepi pantai. Tidak hanya kau, aku juga ingin mati tanpa harus terperangkap dalam gelap. Aku juga ingin melihat langit."

Karma merasa lega. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gakushuu.

"Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu, dasar brengsek." Kepala tenggelam di ceruk leher Gakushuu. Karma memejamkan mata, merasa bersyukur.

"Rasanya kalimat barusan terdengar lebih konyol dibanding rencana besarmu mengenai kematian."

Karma tak mampu menahan tawa. Gakushuu ikut tertawa.

Sebelum senja habis, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja, membeli dua jas merah, sebuket bunga, _wine_ dan segala bahan makanan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Sejenak, Karma lupa pada kesedihan atas kematian ibunya—atau justru kesedihan itu hilang sama sekali. Sebab, baik Karma maupun Gakushuu tak henti tergelak dalam tawa tatkala membicarakan kematian yang suatu saat nanti akan menyapa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kemudian …

Suatu hari Karma mengenakan jas merah. Suatu hari Gakushuu menutup mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **8:53pm — 12/22/2015**


End file.
